god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Xuan Ming
lit. mysteriously black – TL Xuan Ming of the Perpetual Night Forest was the King of the Monster Clan in the eyes of the warriors in the Divine Great Land. He was the Grand Master who ruled the beasts everywhere, the scariest existence. Even the strong human forces like Pure Land didn't dare to provoke the beasts in the Perpetual Night Forest. It was because of Xuan Ming, the almighty of the Monster Clan. History During the great war that happened in Perpetual Night Forest, Yan Long and the Monster clansmen had asked Xuan Ming if he wanted to join this operation. However, Xuan Ming had always cared for Zuo Shi. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't shake Zuo Shi's persistent will. In the end, he allowed the Monster Clan to join that epic battle.In that year, Xuan Ming was the peak warrior of Grace Mainland, the leader of the Monster Clan in Perpetual Night Forest. He was the decision-maker of his clan.In that year, Shi Yan wasn't bad in Xuan Ming's eyes. But he was just... wasn't bad. Xuan Ming didn't put him in his mind. He helped him because of Zuo Shi. Xuan Ming and Zuo Shi soon came to Agate Star Area. They had landed on a mineral star in Southwest of Agate Star Area. When they were still in Grace Mainland, Xuan Ming was the peak level 9 monster. He was just one step away from being level 10. Xuan Ming's understanding of Grace Mainland was much deeper than the majority of people living there. He had soon found a Teleport Formation that his ancestors left in Grace Mainland. The energy from that formation was weak. It was just enough to deliver him and Zuo Shi. Zuo Shi had the bloodline of his Black Tortoise holy ancestor. After he had found her, he had tried his best to nourish her. As he knew the energy in Grace Mainland was about to be all drained, he lied to Zuo Shi and took her to Southwest of Agate Star Area. After they had arrived in Agate Star Area, Xuan Ming finally knew how small he was in this area despite his peak status in Grace Mainland. He knew that the high-grade star area had more intimidating existences. Their lives in Agate Star Area weren't pleasurable. They had to struggle a lot. Danger awaited them with each step. He had brought Zuo Shi to be the miner, the farmer cultivating herbs and more. They had lived gingerly and didn't dare to provoke any strong warriors. Zuo Shi had made every effort to succeed. Her innate endowment was unparalleled. Soon, she had reached King God Realm. She understood the mysteries of her bloodline and the power Upanishad of the Holy Beast Black Tortoise. Xuan Ming felt hopeful. Recently, Xuan Ming accidentally found a piece of his holy ancestor Black Tortoise in a small shop. He asked and they told him it was from Shadow Ghostly Prison. Xuan Ming was excited. He wanted to take Zuo Shi to Shadow Ghostly Prison to find the body of the Black Tortoise. They wanted to see if Zuo Shi could receive the most essence inheritance from Xuan Ming's holy ancestor. It would help Zuo Shi break through to another realm. Shadow Ghostly Prison was really far from Southwest of Agate Star Area. They could encounter a lot of dangers too. Xuan Ming and Zuo Shi weren't rich. They couldn't afford a battleship or a war chariot. Since it was a long trip ahead, they weren't sure whether they could protect themselves or not. Thus, Xuan Ming came to Drifting Cloud, using his savings to pay two thousand divine crystals to get on this battleship that was heading to Shadow Ghostly Prison in the hope of finding the Black Tortoise's body there. Xuan Ming hoped that it could complete the inheritance for Zuo Shi. From the day they got onboard, Xuan Ming found Leonard looking at Zuo Shi with his perverted eyes. As Xuan Ming was a cunningly wise, old monster, he knew what Leonard wanted. He took care of Zuo Shi, staying quietly in a corner of the battleship. They didn't talk to people much or cause any dispute. Xuan Ming hoped that Leonard would forget him and elegant Zuo Shi so they could dodge this disaster. It was too bad that Leonard often came to talk to them over and over again, suggesting Zuo Shi to accompany him.Because of that they intended to leave the ship but Shi Yan rescued them and killed the other warriors. Category:Characters Category:Monster Clan Category:Heavenly Demon Clan Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Saint Beast Category:Perpetual Night Forest Category:Divine Great Land Category:Grace Mainland